


come rushing back to me

by Jules1398



Category: Druck
Genre: 5+1 Things, Childhood Friends, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mentioned Infidelity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 08:11:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14052663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jules1398/pseuds/Jules1398
Summary: From the day that Matteo met Jonas, he knew their fates were intertwined.OR5 times Matteo loved Jonas and 1 time he told him the truth.





	come rushing back to me

**Author's Note:**

> [catch me on tumblr](http://jonasmatteo.tumblr.com/)  
>  dm me on tumblr if you want the link for the skam remakes discord.  
> [also I made a jotteo playlist.](https://open.spotify.com/user/jules1398/playlist/2jgHE9N7TCXMxKmugHvPQE)

1.

Jonas and Matteo met on the first day of kindergarten and Matteo knew from day one that he would be one of the most important people in his life.

Matteo had walked in the room with tears streaming down his face. He didn’t want to leave his mother’s warm arms for a cold, unfamiliar world of new kids and a teacher that he didn’t even know. His big sister who was in third grade at the same elementary school had assured him that school was super fun, but he didn’t quite believe her, because once she lied about riding a bike not hurting, but he has fallen and skinned his knee.

Miss Weber had given him a big hug when he came in even though he didn’t know her. She was a lot younger than his mom, with light blond hair and a big smile. Her embrace made him cry more, because he wished that his mom was hugging him instead, but she had left as soon as he walked through the doorway.

She gripped his hand and led him toward a table near the back of the room that had a sticker with his name on it. (His mom had taught him how to spell his name last year and she probably would have been so proud that he remembered how to read it.)

There was already another child seated at the table and he looked at Matteo curiously.

“Why are you crying?” asked the boy seated in the chair next to him. He had eyes the color of chocolate fudge and wavy light brown hair.

“I miss my mamma,” Matteo sniffled, wiping the tears from his eyes.

“You don’t gotta miss her. She’ll be back later,” the boy informed him. “She dropped you off so you could learn new stuff and have a ton of fun. You gotta try not to ruin it with crying.”

The boy ran over to Miss Weber’s desk and grabbed a tissue before running back and handing it to Matteo. “Here,” he said. “Clean your eyes up then no more crying. We’re gonna have so much fun and learn lots today, okay?”

Matteo accepted the tissue and wiped off he last of his tears. “Okay,” he replied, starting to smile a little.

“I’m Jonas,” the boy introduced. “Now your turn. What’s your name?”

“Matteo,” he said, voice barely above a whisper.

“Well, Matteo,” Jonas began, “sorry but I’m afraid that you’ve earned the spot of my best friend, like it or not.”

“We just met,” he pointed out.

Jonas shook his head, like what Matteo just said was completely unacceptable. “We’re gonna be best friends. We’re in the same class and we sit together. It’s our destiny.”

“Well, do you like legos?” Matteo asked.

“Of course I do,” he replied. “What kind of kid do you think I am?”

A small smile began to spread across Matteo’s face. “Well, maybe we can be best friends after all.”

“It just takes legos?” Jonas laughed. “Half this class could be your best friend!”

“But I choose you, not them,” Matteo replied with a toothy grin.

“Let’s all sit on the rug for storytime, please,” Miss Weber ordered with a clap of her hands.

Jonas gripped Matteo’s hand in his own and they ran toward the rug to get seats right next to one another.

Yes, Matteo had only just met Jonas, but he already knew that their fates were to be somehow intertwined.

* * *

2.

The first time Matteo got on a skateboard was when he was eleven years old. They had gone to his Nonna’s house for the summer and Jonas, his best friend in the whole world, had learned how to skate while he was stuck in Nonna’s smelly old house in Parma, Italy.

Naturally, when Matteo returned, Jonas was eager to pass on the skill that he had learned. The two of them ventured to a fairly empty skate park that was near Jonas’ house. They didn’t have any helmets, which made Matteo a bit nervous, but he knew that he had to show Jonas that he was big and tough like him.

The beginning was nice. Matteo just kind of sat and watched as Jonas skated. He really admired his best friend. He was awesome at skateboarding, but it wasn’t surprising. Jonas had always been athletic and strong. And, on top of all that, he was just so freaking cool, with his skateboarding skills, awesome t-shirts, and how he got to listen to the kind of music that Matteo’s mom didn’t want him listening to.

Eventually, Jonas skated up to where Matteo was sitting and flipped his board up into his hand. “So, what do you think?” he asked.

“That was badass!” Matteo exclaimed. “I can’t believe you learned all that in two months! I want to be able to skate that good someday.”

“Thanks,” Jonas replied, a faint pink forming at the top of his cheeks. “If you want to learn how, I can try to teach you maybe.”

“I don’t know if that’s a great idea. I’ve never done it before and it’s getting late and,” he rambled, before Jonas interrupted him.

“Come on, Matteo. Just try it,” he insisted.

Matteo shook his head frantically. “Jonas, I don’t know if that’s the best idea.”

“Please,” Jonas pleaded. Matteo made the mistake of looking into his soft brown eyes, which were near impossible to resist.

“No,” Matteo answered, his voice sounding unsure.

“For me,” he insisted, grabbing his best friend’s hands and lightly squeezing them.

Unable to resist Jonas’ puppy dog eyes any longer, Matteo nodded. “I suppose I could try for a little bit at least.”

“Let’s get you on the board then,” Jonas said, his face breaking out into a wide grin.

He attempted to stop onto the board on his own, but it slid under his foot and he nearly fell. Jonas chuckled before putting his arms around the other boy’s waist and hoisting him onto the board, not letting go until he was steady.

When he released him and took a step back, Matteo’s eyes widened in terror. He wasn’t ready to do this alone. He just couldn’t.

“You’ll be fine,” Jonas assured him. “Just stay on the flat part for now and move. Put your foot down flat to stop for now. I’ll teach you cooler ways later.”

Matteo nodded before taking a deep breath and pushing off, more than aware that Jonas was watching his every movement.

Once he got going, it didn’t seem so bad. He was moving and he was stable, so he smiled and threw his arms up in accomplishment before turning his head around to see how Jonas was reacting.

“Jonas, I’m doing it!” he exclaimed.

Suddenly, the other boy’s face went pale. “Matteo, you need to stop!”

He furrowed his eyebrows. Had he said something wrong? “What did I-” he began.

He was interrupted when the skateboard teetered off an edge of the skatepark’s bowl and he lost his balance. The board flew to one end of the bowl as Matteo tumbled down more violently, scraping up the skin on his arms and legs.

The worst of it was his wrist, which he had landed weirdly on. He lifted it up with his other hand so he could see it, but it was too bloody for him to bear to look at. Then, he tried to twist it, but the shooting pain running through it made it impossible to move.

Matteo tried to hold back the tears and act all tough, but he couldn’t. He sat there, wailing in pain, as Jonas sprinted toward him.

When Jonas finally reached him, he kneeled next to him and stared at his wrist and the scrapes all over his body in terror. “Are you okay?” he asked.

Matteo shook his head, unable to stop the tears that were falling down his face. “My wrist,” he sobbed.

“Let me see,” Jonas requested. He was acting chill, but Matteo could see the fear hidden in his eyes.

He held up his hand and winced when Jonas took hold of it and looked at it more closely. “Is it supposed to look like that?” he wondered aloud.

“I think it’s broken,” Matteo whimpered.

Jonas nodded. “It’ll be fine,” he promised him. “I’ll get you back to my place and then my mom will know what to do, okay?” He ran a reassuring hand through Matteo’s hair.

With Jonas’ help, Matteo stood up and they slowly made their way back to Jonas’ house. Matteo noticed that he didn’t make fun of him for crying. Not even once. He was grateful that Jonas didn’t think any less of him for not being so tough. Maybe, just maybe, Jonas cared about him just as much as he cared for Jonas.

* * *

3.

Jonas had gotten a new girlfriend. Her name was Leonie and she was pretty, Matteo supposed. Leonie had long blond hair and eyes that seemed to be between blue and green in the best possible way. Jonas said she was a good kisser too, but Matteo just took his word for it. He had never kissed a girl before anyway, and he wasn’t quite sure that he wanted to.

The only problem was, now that Jonas and Leonie had started dating, it seemed that Matteo rarely saw his best friend anymore. Half the time they usually spent hanging out now seemed to be dedicated to Leonie. He knew that he was just jealous, and probably just needed a girlfriend or something, though Matteo was unsure if that was really what he wanted.

Now, Matteo was in Venice for his cousin’s wedding, and he felt more alone than ever. Jonas was originally supposed to come with him, but his parents had caught him and Leonie kissing without shirts on, so he had gotten grounded for an entire week.

Matteo’s sister had brought a friend with her on the trip, so they were off exploring the city and barhopping. His parents weren’t in the hotel either, as they were helping his aunt and uncle prepare for their daughter’s wedding that was to occur the very next day. Matteo was literally alone as he laid in the hotel bed, staring up at the ceiling and wishing that Jonas was lying in the empty spot next to him.

He snatched his phone off the nightstand and started typing up a message to send to Jonas, hoping that he would have his phone and be able to respond. Before he could hit send, the phone started buzzing in his hand.

The call was from Jonas. A grin spread across his face as he tapped his phone to answer and pressed it to his ear.

“Hey Jonas,” he said.

“Hey Matteo!” Jonas answered in a cheerful voice. “How’s Venice?”

“It’s fine, but I wish you could’ve come with us,” Matteo admitted. “I want to explore the city with you.”

Jonas sighed on the other end of the phone. “I’m so sorry, Matteo. I wish I was there too. You know how parents can be, though.”

“How’s being grounded?” Matteo inquired, shifting around the bed so he was laying on his stomach.

“I’m not grounded anymore. My parents just let me off the hook. A day too late, of course,” he explained.

“That’s good. I’m sure Leonie is overjoyed,” Matteo said, wincing at his own mention of Jonas’ girlfriend, since he didn’t really want to talk about her.

“I haven’t told her yet,” Jonas replied. “I wanted to tell you first. She’s just a girl. You’re my best friend. You come first.”

Matteo grinned. “You come first for me too. I mean, I don’t have a girlfriend, but still.”

“Yeah, I feel,” Jonas chuckled, the sound of his laughter making Matteo’s heart feel a few degrees warmer.

In the background, Matteo could hear Jonas’ mom yelling at him to go to bed followed by his best friend groaning, which made Mateo giggle.

“I know I’ve only just called you, but the chief has spoken and it’s time to hang up and go to sleep,” Jonas informed him.

“That’s fine,” he assured him. “We can talk later, okay?”

“You’re only gone until Tuesday, right?” Jonas asked.

“Yeah, I’ll be back Tuesday night,” Matteo confirmed.

“I’m going to come over that night,” he promised. “I feel like we don’t hang out enough anymore.”

“See you then,” Matteo replied with a grin as he hung up.

He rolled over and stared up at the ceiling, smiling wider than ever and clutching his phone to his chest. All Matteo wanted to do was see Jonas and, as soon as he got back to Berlin, he was going to be doing just that.

* * *

4.

Half the school hated Jonas and, by association, they also hated Matteo, but he didn’t mind it too much. They would be moving onto a new school in a matter of months, and then none of this would really matter.

Jonas had cheated on Leonie with her best friend, Hanna, who was even prettier that the first girl, with shoulder-length light red hair with bangs and eyes that were an even darker brown than Jonas’. On top of that, Hanna was a lot nicer than Leonie had been, so, naturally, Matteo liked her a lot better.

He was still jealous. Hanna was his friend now, and he wanted the best for her, but he couldn’t bear to see her with Jonas.

They were happy, and he knew that he should be happy too. His best friends were together and they had a great relationship. Why couldn’t he stop being so fucking jealous?

Maybe it was because it still felt like a competition for Jonas’ attention at times. Matteo had been his friend before they started dating and he didn’t want to lose him.

It was so easy for him to compare himself to Hanna, too. He couldn’t help it. She was a pretty girl, and he was just Jonas’ little stoner friend. He was smarter than her, though, if you went by grades but, then again, grades weren’t the end all be all of intelligence. She smelled nice, like flowers and the spring air, but he probably smelled of old cigarettes and cheap beer. It shouldn’t have been surprising that Jonas preferred her over him.

Matteo knew that he was supposed to want her, or at least someone like her, but instead, he kind of wanted to be her. Whenever he saw Jonas and Hanna sitting together, he couldn’t help but wish that Jonas’ arm was over  _ his _ shoulders or that he could be the one leaning his head upon the other boy’s shoulders.

The worst part was, whenever he saw Jonas and Hanna kiss, he wished that it was his lips pressed against Jonas’, even though that thought was terrifying to him. That wasn’t how guys were supposed to feel about their male best friends. That wasn’t how Matteo was supposed to feel about Jonas.

He knew, logically, that the best thing to do would be leave it alone and try to move on, but he wasn’t ready to let go. There was still a shred of unfounded hope within his heart. He had to do something. He didn’t know how yet, but he was going to find a way to get Jonas and Hanna to break up.

* * *

5.

Carlos was perhaps worse for Jonas and Matteo that any of Jonas’ girlfriends could ever be. He was mean and rude.Carlos constantly belittled Matteo. He called him gay, which may not be entirely incorrect, but he sure wasn’t ready to admit it.

The three of them smoked weed together and, as much as Matteo fucking loved weed, Carlos managed to ruin the entire experience every single time, without fail.

Jonas completely idolized Carlos. He thought he was a cool guy. Carlos was a better skater than Matteo and he practically always had pot with him, so Matteo understood where Jonas was coming from, even if personally he fucking hated the guy.

Another awful thing about Carlos was that, since he and Jonas had started hanging out with them, the two of them never got any alone time anymore. When they were together, it was always either with Carlos or Hanna. Sometimes it was with both, but Matteo liked that better because he could just hang out with her rather than interacting with him.

This time, it was just the three of them, and they were at Carlos’ house, smoking as usual, with the good stuff that Jonas had gotten from Leonie’s older brother.

They hadn’t really talked about much, other than about the weed itself, and Jonas had gotten up to get them a snack.

“So, you’re studying biology, right Matteo?” Carlos asked.

“Yeah,” Matteo answered.

Carlos burst out in a fit of giggles. “I wish I was in biology.”

“Why?” he asked.

“I wanna see some diagram titties,” the other boy laughed, before taking another drag.

Matteo furrowed his eyebrows. “Diagrams aren’t really attractive. I mean, it’s just an outline with a bunch of labels.”

“I forgot” Carlos said, dramatically smacking his hand against his forehead. “You’re more into the diagram penises.”

“I’m not-” Matteo started to protest, squirming in his seat.

“Admit it, bro,” Carlos interrupted. “You want to suck dick. Hey, I don’t judge. Just stay away from mine.”

“What the fuck did you just say to him?” Jonas asked from the doorway, looking more serious than Matteo had ever seen him before.

Carlos through his hands into the air and leaned back in his chair. “It was just a joke. No harm done.”

“Well it wasn’t fucking funny,” Jonas growled, stepping further into the room. He gestured toward Matteo. “Look how fucking uncomfortable he looks! If you can’t treat Matteo with respect, I’m not sure that I want to hang out with you anymore.”

“Bro, chill out,” Carlos said. “Maybe you need to take a break from the weed. You’ve probably had too much.”

Jonas shook his head and grabbed Matteo by the arm, hoisting him out of his chair. “Yeah, no. We’re leaving. I’m not fucking smoking with you again until you apologize to him. And don’t even bother trying to do that until you’re sober.”

Throwing his arm over Matteo’s shoulder, Jonas led him out of the house and down the street. “I’m sorry about Carlos,” Jonas apologized.

“It is what it is,” Matteo said with a shrug.

“I don’t get how a teenager in this day and age can be so stuck in the past,” Jonas complained, his fist clenching.

“Some people just suck,” Matteo pointed out. “It wouldn’t be my fault if, say, I did like guys.”

“Yeah,” Jonas said in quieter voice. “It wouldn’t be.”

They kept walking in the moonlight as a comfortable silence passed over them. Matteo was in Jonas’ arms, and there was no place that he’d rather be.

* * *

+1

The two of them were laying together on Jonas’ bed, playing games on his Xbox, when he received the call. Matteo had been sleeping there recently, which was good for the both of them. Matteo’s family life was shit at the moment. His sister was off at university, his dad had walked out, and his mother was ill. As for Jonas, he had just broken up with Hanna after she kissed another guy at a party.

Their breakup was messy and there was a week or so where neither of them quite knew whether they were together or apart. Both confided in Matteo, and he steered them away from one another, which he felt a bit guilty about. He had known the entire time that there was nothing going on between Jonas and Leonie, but he had encouraged Hanna’s belief that there was.

It had seemed like a good idea at first, but it absolutely crushed Jonas. Matteo hadn’t realized how much he loved Hanna until he had torn them apart. And for what? His stupid unrequited crush? Matteo felt pathetic.

While they were laying there, gaming together, Jonas’ phone started buzzing. He quickly paused it and grabbed the phone off the bed as he stood up.

“Who is it?” Matteo asked, setting his controller down.

Jonas shrugged. “Just an unknown number.”

“Hello?” he said into the phone before leaving the room and shutting the door behind him.

Matteo waited for a moment as he took the call, analyzing just about every interaction that had happened between the two of them that day and smiling. Sure, it was probably just best friend stuff, but it made him happy.

But then, Jonas burst into the room in a fit of anger, tearing Matteo from his blissful thoughts. “Did you play a role in my breakup with Hanna?” he asked, his eyes a mixture of hurt and fury.

Matteo, looked to his best friend in terror. He was afraid that he was going to lose him. “Jonas, I-” he started, before he realized that he didn’t really have anything to say for himself.

“Why in the ever-loving fuck would you do something like that to me?” he asked.

“Did Hanna tell you?” Matteo replied in a quiet voice as he nervously picked at the sleeve of his sweater.

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Jonas exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air. “No, she didn’t fucking tell me. Now are you going to tell me why you pulled all of this bullshit?”

Tears began to form at the edges of Matteo’s eyes as he stood up and placed a hand on his best friend’s shoulder. “Jonas, I didn’t mean to hurt you.”

Jonas smacked his hand away. “Were you trying to steal my girlfriend, Matteo? Is that what it is?”

“Jonas, I didn’t want to-” he protested.

“Do you love her?” Jonas said, brown eyes trained upon Matteo’s blue ones. He wanted to know the truth and Matteo knew it.

“I’m not in love with Hanna,” Matteo sighed. He bit his lip for a moment before continuing. “Jonas, you’re the one I’m in love with, ever since I met you on the first day of kindergarten.”

Jonas stared at him for a moment, just blinking. Matteo had fucked up. He shouldn’t have told Jonas the truth. Now their friendship was going to be fucked up beyond repair and there was absolutely nothing that he could do about it.

Then, Jonas took a step forward and cupped Matteo’s cheek in his hand. He couldn’t believe what was happening. It felt like he was dreaming.

“I’m such an idiot,” Jonas muttered quietly.

He moved in, capturing Matteo’s lips in his own. His lips were just as soft as Matteo had imagined. Jonas pushed the kiss deeper, licking into his mouth, which made his heart surge even harder. It still seemed dreamlike, as Matteo couldn’t fathom that he would get to have this reality, the one he had dreamed of for so many years.

When Jonas finally pulled away, he leaned their foreheads together as they breathed heavily. He was smiling, bigger than Matteo had ever seen.

“Is this real?” Matteo asked, gazing into Jonas’ deep brown eyes.

“Realer than anything else in my life,” he confirmed.

Matteo smiled as he gripped Jonas’ hands in his own. Somehow, after all these years, he and Jonas had finally found their way together. He wasn’t ever going to let that go.


End file.
